Twisted Fates
by SmileyCoolDreamer
Summary: It was never supposed to be that way. But destiny can't be changed. Takes place in the last episode Phantom planet. SamXDanny.


Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Everyone part of the operation to save earth was in the car reading to die.

"At least were going to die together…" Jazz said.

"I just want you to know that I love you all…" Jack continued.

"I guess this is the end." Mattie mourned hopelessly.

Sam and Tucker were watching fearful of the future waiting for Danny to come out.

"Dad, Mom, I want you to know something. Danny's not here." Jazz said this as she was tugging the wig off from the robot Danny.

"What do you mean?" Mattie asked. And the moment the wig came off. Mattie realized it. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom and right now he was out there doing his best to save the world.

When the ship came out everybody cheered but as soon as the ship started to crash everyone knew they were doomed. Or not, Danny had phased through the explosion just in time but the ghosts they needed were not there. The ghosts wouldn't cooperate. Danny came out alone.

Danny flew to the control room Tucker was in. He quickly ran to Tucker.

"Sorry, I couldn't get them to come here…" Danny said in despair. "But we do have one more chance. I have an idea will you listen?" Danny continued hopefully.

"Ok. Go on…" Tucker said.

"I will power it my self and make the world intangible my self." Danny said.

"But I thought you said you couldn't do it." Tucker said.

"Yes I could. I could do it my self. It would just be faster if others helped. But now I've got no choice. Oh yea one more request. Tell Sam…..I….love her." Danny finished as he flew outside and stuck to the giant antenna.

"Geez, don't sound like you were going to die or something." Tucker complained.

"Don't worry. I'll come back." That was Danny's last word.

The power was draining out of him and he could feel it. He was nearing unconsciousness. But that wouldn't stop him. He had loves to save. The world was depending on him alone.

Danny fought and squeezed the energy out of him to power the machine. And as soon as that was done he immediately turned intangible. Making the world turn intangible with him. Danny screamed of pure agony and let the ghost powers do the work and when it was done he let go and fell from the top of the antenna to the floor with a big crater surrounding his lifeless pale body.

Sam was worried really depressed. Danny had apparently died and right now she was in denial. Danny's parents were almost breaking down but when they saw the world urn intangible they were relieved well almost. They still had to find Danny and his where abouts.

Danny had drained everything he had with in him. His life force, his strength, everything. Not only to save the Earth. But the ghost zone as well. After all if the earth was destroyed so would the ghost zone. Their world was linked and frankly Danny didn't want anyone to die, not even his enemies.

As everyone saw the asteroid pass the Earth, they cheered. But at the same time wondering who could have done it. At that same time everyone noticed who wasn't here. And it was Danny.

"Hey where's Fenton?!" Dash yelled. "What's he doing while were trying to save the world." Dash yelled. "That chicken must be still at home chickening out!"

But although the rest weren't sure who did the intangibility deed, the Fenton's Sam, and tucker sure knew. It was Danny. And he just saved the world.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam, Tucker and Danny's family ran out side to find Danny as the others were cheering at the success. But what they found wasn't pleasant at all.

Danny was in an awkward position in a heap, drowning in his own blood that came gushing out of him.

"DANNY!" Sam cried desperately. "Danny… Don't leave me. Not now please…" Sam was hopeless and in denial.

"Sam forgive me… apparently Danny had a little life left in him."

"I forgive you."

"Sorry everyone it was for you guys. I couldn't stand by and let everyone die when I could save them…"Danny's voice was raspy.

"Thanks for everything everyone."

"Danny…" Mattie cried.

"I love you Danny…"

"Sam I love you too….remember but try to forget me so you can live a full hand happy life…." Danny whispered and kisses Sam while holding her hands. After minute Danny fell limp. Danny was gone from this world forever. But he was at least going to heaven. 'Maybe we'll meet in heaven…' Sam thought while crying. It was the first time Sam had cried since she was 5. Danny transformed into his human form right before he fell limp. It was then that it was confirmed that he was Danny Phantom.

The stretchers had arrived and picked up his body to the hospital to keep there for now. Sam had watched them depart with Danny's body. Sam was remembering .Remembering the good times they had together when Danny was alive. She remembered when Danny gave her the ring. When he slipped it on to her finger, when they had their first kiss, and when they had their last and final kiss before Danny departed for death. Sam didn't care that she was soaked in Danny's blood. It didn't matter anymore. Danny wasn't here.

As they all settled back into their daily life a week later, people were preparing Danny's funeral. The day after everyone was required to join the funeral in honor of Danny's heroic death. People came from all over the world to see him and pray. It was a sad day for everyone.

2 weeks after the funeral school started again. Everything returned to normal, like nothing happened. But to Sam the world had fallen apart…

10 years later

Sam was seen kissing a man, her husband to be exact. But after a minute Sam pulled away from him.

"What's the matter Sam?" The man asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh I remember now it's the anniversary of his death… we'll go visit his grave…I owe my life to him after all…we all do" He finished in a sympathetic voice.

"He told me to let go. But I can never truly let go of him you know. Although I love you now, I still wish he was alive."

"I know Sam. I know how hard it is to forget…I wish he was alive too; although circumstances may have changed he could have been a great man."


End file.
